1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driving device and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and more particularly, to a data driving device which is capable of compensating for a color temperature based on a gray scale, and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device displays a desired image by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal material having an anisotropic dielectric constant formed between two substrates and adjusting the intensity of the electric field to adjust light transmittance of the liquid crystal material. Such a conventional liquid crystal display device displays a gray scale according to light transmittance of red, green, and blue dots based on each of red (R), green (G) and blue (B) data signals. If the red, green, and blue data signals are the same, the same gray scale voltage is used for the red, green, and blue data signals. That is, the same gray scale voltage is used for all three colors even though it is known that the red, green, and blue dots have different electro-optical characteristics, resulting in a problem where color temperature varies with the gray scale. The color temperature is determined depending on a combination ratio of brightness of the red, green, and blue dots that make up a pixel. However, when the gray scale increases or decreases, the gray scale voltages used for the red, green, and blue data signals cannot be controlled individually, thereby causing the color temperature to be uneven in upper and lower gray scale areas, as shown in FIG. 1.